


Caretaker

by dontstopmeow



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Other, Tentacles, s4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstopmeow/pseuds/dontstopmeow
Summary: Victor Fries moves out of Oswald's home and leaves Zsasz a gift. The assassin puts it to good use while alone in the mansion.





	Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> Mid-season 4, after Oswald is sent to Arkham again.
> 
> My first fic in literal years, NOT BETA'D.

A week after Oswald Cobblepot is imprisoned for the alleged murder of his mute friend Martin, Victor Fries leaves the mansion unexpectedly. Victor Zsasz finds a note taped to the freezer door on a boring Tuesday morning. He was hoping the scientist would want to play video games but instead found that his friend had left the estate and returned to his lab.

The note read:  
_Dear Other Victor_  
_Now that Oswald is gone and I have no reason to stay in Gotham, I am going back to my lab cave. Please do not come find me, I will be very busy conducting experiments. As a consolation, I have left you a failed experiment. It was a pleasure to get to know you. Sincerely,_  
_The Better Victor_

Laughing at Freeze's clear joke, Victor slowly opened the door to the freezer. He could only imagine what kind of strange thing the older man could have left for him, given the nature of his experiments. As Zsasz slowly entered the room, he could feel the hair on his arms stand up. On the cot that Freeze once slept on lay a gift box; the older man had always been one for sentimentality. Zsasz grabbed the box and carried it to the lounge of the mansion before he got too cold.

Sitting on the couch, Zsasz gingerly untied the ribbon keeping the small box together. He had never been one for gifts, but he found himself excited and amused at the prospect of what was inside. Perhaps it was an enhancement for one of his guns, something that would make his job more exciting. Or maybe it was some sort of protection, armor that he could wear. Not that Victor needed armor because he was a perfect sharpshooter, but a little protection couldn't hurt. The assassin began to jitter with excitement, eager to see what the scientist had left hi-

Oh.

Victor couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Inside was a large plant, about as big as his torso. It was very odd-looking, in the way that it didn't look like a plant at all. There was no dirt and the thing wasn't green at all but consisted of several thick, purple tentacles slowly writhing around. Perhaps he would use it as decoration. "Whatever," Victor said, scoffing, before carrying the thing back to his room and placing it on the bedside table. The assassin then went to play his video games.

After 13 full hours of playing Overwatch, Victor began to feel sleepy and retired to his room for the night. He stripped off his clothes with a huff and climbed into his queen-size bed. He spent a few minutes getting comfortable before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

In his dreams, Zsasz was scuba-diving, strangely enough. He was exploring coral and associated wildlife. After a few hours in his dream, he relaxed in the shade of a palm tree and tried to enjoy the peace of the small beach. Before long, the assassin heard a strange sound. Lifting his shades off, he saw nothing and returned to focusing on the sound of the nearby ocean. Again, he heard a noise but ignored it. Then, suddenly, he felt something rubbing his legs. Finally, his dream-self thought, Oswald is here. He had missed his companion. Oswald's hands felt strange, but they rubbed at Zsasz's knees and thighs before reaching his stomach and gently massaging the muscle there too. Zsasz groaned at the sensation, loving every touch, and thankful to be touched by his favorite person again. Soon enough, Oswald's hands had reached Victor's inner thighs and were urging him to open them so that the older man could explore and massage more of the younger man's flesh. Victor was happy to oblige. Oswald's hands pulled Victor's swim trunks down, exposing his shaft before they began their work. Victor felt a warm hand wrap around his cock, squeezing gently. The assassin sucked in his breath and held back a moan. Then Victor felt Oswald's other hand rubbing gently over the head of his penis before joining the other hand on his shaft. And then, Victor thought he felt another hand on his penis. It was then that he decided to raise his sunglasses and look at his boss to understand what was happening. Upon sitting up, Victor saw the horror of his situation. An octopus had beached itself and slithered to Zsasz's beach chair and begun to wrap one of its many appendages around the assassin's sex. Dream-Victor screamed.

Victor awoke in a sweat, breathing heavily. He'd never had such a strange dream. After taking a minute or two to cool himself off, Victor realized that his subconscious had enjoyed the dream; he was more than half-hard. It had been a while since he'd dreamt of Oswald, and he'd be lying if he said that he hadn't missed the little bird's presence around the home. Victor knew he would regret turning Oswald in, but it was the safest option. Still, the assassin wondered just how much closer he and his boss could have gotten. They were sharing meals and falling asleep on the sofa together, God only knows how long it would have taken for their quick exchanges of eye contact to turn into something more than just fleeting intimate touches.

Thinking of Oswald, Victor began to massage his dick. He knew he wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon, so he might as well let this happen. Slowly trailing a finger up the underside of his cock, Victor let out a long sigh. It'd been too long. Granted, only like, 10 days, but still too long. His thumb and index finger coaxed their way up the head of his cock, rubbing slow circles around the tip. "Fuck," the assassin muttered under his breath. Accepting what was about to happen, Victor reached over to his bedside table to use some lotion. Upon turning, he noticed the experiment Freeze had left him. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like. Curiously, he reached his hand into the gift box only to find that the experiment had no reaction to the intrusion. He poked the thing to almost no avail. Just as Victor began to think the experiment couldn't offer anything, he reached towards a tentacle. Upon poking it, the tentacle quickly wrapped around him. It did nothing more than wriggle in his hand. The experiment didn't have a head like an octopus, just a number of tentacles; it didn't even seem to be sentient. Soon enough, the thing had wrapped another tentacle around his wrist. Victor was so curious. The puckers on the bottom of the tentacles sucked at his skin and popped off before trailing further up his arm. The sensation was soothing.

Letting his curiosity and desire take control of him, Victor lifted the thing off his arm and placed it onto his lower abdomen. It didn't fight the move or seem to process it. It looked like an animal but behaved like a plant. Once on his stomach, the thing spread its tentacles out all over his body. Two tentacles trailed down his legs, puckering his skin as they moved. One moved around his neck, which made the assassin groan upon contact. Another one lifted towards his chest and secured itself to his nipple, eliciting a long moan as it gently repositioned itself repeatedly. Other appendages began to wrap themselves around areas of his body.

Before he knew it, a tentacle was sliding up and down his shaft. The thing had taken him over and he couldn't complain. Just as Victor was ready to let the thing control him with soft touches and puckers, he had an idea. Grabbing one of the tentacles from his legs, Victor pulled it towards his crotch. "Fuck," he thought to himself before completely indulging in his desires. He tugged the tentacle and placed it into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the tip of it to prepare it for its next journey. The appendage wiggled like mad inside his mouth, reminding him of the way his girls used to wrestle their tongues in his mouth. It made its way down Victor's throat and thrust, stopping just short of his gag reflex. Not that that would have been a problem. The assassin could feel just how excited he was getting, now fully erect and already leaking precum. On top of that, the appendages had begun to ooze a thick fluid, but slowly.

As Zsasz placed the tentacle that was once in his mouth near his puckered hole, he felt others trail their way up his body. Releasing the wet tentacle, two more replaced it and wrapped themselves tightly around his hands, binding him from any movement. The wet tentacle eagerly traced its tip around the wrinkles of Zsasz's hole. He was crying from the sensitivity. It was amazing how similar the tip felt to that of a dildo. Closing his eyes, Zsasz imagined Oswald doing this to him. He can picture it now, Oswald having him tied up and gagged while telling him what a little slut he'd been in a meeting. "That kind of behavior is not tolerated, Victor. I'm afraid I'll have to punish you," he imagined his boss saying. Victor let out a moan and then the tentacle began to enter him.

He screamed with pleasure. The tentacle was moving into him at just a fast enough pace to make Victor writhe and squirm while the other appendages held him in place. His entire body was tied up with these tentacles and each of them was puckering and moving just enough to make him feel helpless. The tentacle around his cock applied firm pressure, making sure not to let him come too soon, but still providing him with friction-filled pleasure.

The tentacle dove deeper inside of him, puckering to the walls of his rectum as often as possible. It was thrusting with very little regard to how sensitive the poor assassin was. Suddenly, Victor collapsed with pleasure; the tentacle had found his prostate and was keenly puckering it and ramming into it. As Victor moaned loudly, he could only think of what his boss would do if he were here. "Fuck, boss, please let me come." He knew it was too early, but just the thought of the king of the underworld standing over him watching him writhe in a mix of pain and pleasure was enough to make him shiver.

The tentacle inside him withdrew before quickly slamming back into Victor's prostate, filling him up and making the man scream. "Fuck, Os!" He couldn't stop thinking about his boss as a wave of pleasure began to rise within him. The tentacle on his cock began to glide along his shaft and stroke him at a consistent pace, giving his head just enough attention to make him mutter curses under his breath. Zsasz had never felt so overpowered and it felt so fucking good. He wished his boss could see him now. He wishes he could see how much of a good boy Zsasz was being, redeeming himself for what he did by punishing his body.

The tentacle inside him began to thrust in and out of him at alarmingly fast paces. Before Victor knew it, he was screaming every second, being filled with desire only to have it taken away and thrust back into him. The tentacles gripped his body, clasping to his skin and puckering themselves to his flesh. The tentacle inside him was thrusting and thrusting into his prostate, releasing a wave of pleasure each time. "Oh boss, fuck! FUCK! Please let me come!" Victor was shouting, completely unable to think of anything but Oswald fucking him deeply and harboring this power over him.

The tip of Victor's penis began to leak precum and he knew he was close. The tentacle inside him pushed with more force and each trust got faster and faster. As the tentacle inside him pushed him to his breaking point and stretched his hole, the appendage on his cock began to slither quickly over the head of Victor's cock, using its own ooze as lube to move quickly. He was so close to the edge, and he could feel it.

Just as Victor felt he was at his breaking point, all the appendages began to ooze and pucker his skin with so much pressure he felt like he'd explode. The tentacle around his neck tightened, leaving Victor to feel almost breathless, but give him just enough air to breathe through his orgasm. Its tip ventured into his mouth and rammed itself down his throat, thrusting at its own pace. While the tentacle around his cock squeezed and slithered over his tip, the assassin felt his orgasm begin.

Victor felt his orgasm push him over the edge as he was screaming his boss' name through his gagged mouth. The tentacle inside him continued to ram his prostate before squirting a load of thick, creamy fluid right onto his gland. He came with thick white ropes as the tentacle around his cock pulsated and puckered his skin while continuously overstimulating the tip of his penis. "Fuuuuuuuuck!" Victor screamed as much as he could with a thick load of ooze in his mouth and a tentacle continuing to thrust into his throat.

The tentacles released the rest of their fluid while Zsasz quivered with ecstasy. Slowly, the tentacles inside him withdrew, the one in his anus resurfacing with a distinct "pop!" He swallowed what he could from the tentacle that thrust into his throat, but let the rest dribble down his chin and onto his chest. As the tentacles that once restrained his hands and feet returned to their main body, Zsasz felt the ooze in his anus slowly dribble out of his hole, which was now gaping. He winked his hole and pushed the ooze out of his body, moaning at the sensation alone.

Taking the next few minutes to calm down and breathe after the venture, Zsasz realized just how soaked and sticky he was. But, fuck, was that hot. As he set himself up to get cleaned up, he noticed the experiment sat lifeless on the bed. Upon poking it, it no longer moved. Victor carried the experiment with him to the bathroom, placing it gently into the trash, before hopping in the shower.

While he cleaned himself off, he thought dearly of his friend. The assassin deeply regretted his actions and wanted Oswald back, but more than that he wanted to show him how he felt. With as much energy as he had left, Zsasz cleaned himself off and went to find a new room. Crawling into the bed in the master bedroom, he could smell Oswald everywhere. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought of his little bird standing over him after the nights events, praising him for being such a good boy. With his last conscious thought, Zsasz thought about what kind of reward Oswald would give him for being a good little boy for him.


End file.
